


Deadly Sins

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Golden Queen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Romance, F/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Regina embodies every single one of the seven deadly sins in Rumple's life. Set in a canon divergence in pre-curse Enchanted Forest. Written for Golden Queen Week 2019 Day 1 - Seven Deadly Sins.





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is late but the words just weren't coming yesterday. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

Sloth. He’d never had the privilege or peace of mind to just sit around and do nothing. He was always making plans and calculating his next moves, his mind and his thirst for success sharpening with every plot he concocted. But she made him bored of every scheme that didn’t involve her. Like a queen she held his attention, distracting him from his line of work and causing him to lose his focus. And for that he’d never forgive her. She was just a means to an end. Yet, she had the audacity to become an end in and of herself.

Wrath. He saw red and knew it was her. It was always her. It was her who made him want to lose control and rip her apart. And he had to rein in the urge to tear out her heart and keep it as a trophy. He shouldn’t because she was doing that well enough on her own. He couldn’t because he needed her. He needed her. Needed her for his games. Needed her for his plans. Needed her in his hands. Need. Dependence. Weakness. Wrath. Regina. One inevitably led to the next until she had him trapped in her vicious circle.

Greed. He wanted her. Wanted more of her. More of what she was willing to give and more of what she was not. More of her poison. More of her sweetness. More of her insults. More of her sighs of ecstasy. More of her hate. More of her love. More. More. Everything.

Gluttony. He ate her, ate away at her, swallowed her soul, and he couldn’t get enough. It was not enough. It would never be enough. Even if he tore her in pieces and swallowed them all, it wouldn’t be enough. He was insatiable and it would never be enough. So he kissed her and let the taste of her linger on his lips. And when that wasn’t enough, he licked at her skin and let the scent of her perfume fill his nostrils. And when that wasn’t enough, he bit at her skin and let the sight of the marks feed his hunger for her. And when that wasn’t enough, he made her bleed, and weep, and despair, and he ate it all up, knowing that it would never sate him, knowing that it would never be enough.

Lust. More were lusting after her than not. But he was not one of them. She was a beautiful woman, yes. But her true beauty was her heart. So good. So pure. So touchable. It was what he lusted after. To have it in his hands, leave his fingerprints all over it, wrap it up in darkness and make her his. With his magic in her head and his words in her heart she was so filled with despair that she made him lust after her like all the other fools.

Envy. She had nothing to be envious of. For all her titles and gifts, she had nothing. Nothing but that fiery soul of hers that refused to surrender completely to darkness, refused to be swallowed up by his darkness, and it made him so envious. For she was far from incorruptible. But he couldn’t corrupt her as much as he’d corrupted himself. She had a spark of light that burned and burned him when he reached to snuff it out. And he was left hurt and envious for his own little spark was fading day after day while hers kept shining in his eyes, blinding him and preventing him from seeing his goal.

Pride. He was proud of her, proud of what he’d created. A powerful sorceress in a wretched human being. He’d built her up and he’d torn her down all at the same time. And she was his. His queen and his monster. She was everything and nothing. She repulsed him and attracted him uncontrollably. She was horrific. She was perfect.

She was sin after sin after sin. And he committed them all with total disregard of how deadly they could be. Death was a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
